


on the run

by afrocurl



Series: crack!bingo [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crack, Cylons, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger, love, a new life.</p><p>Nothing is as Erik imagined it was before Cylons destroyed the Twelve Colonies, and nothing will ever be the same again.</p><p>Or will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> Loosely inspired by this interview, though a long time ago I decided that Erik made a better Eight than Charles.
> 
> Written for my free space of my crack!bingo card. Thanks to **firstlightofeos** and **ninemoons42** for the beta.

“This isn’t going to be any normal pregnancy, you know that, Boomer?” Reyes asks, the ultrasound machine rolling back into its place.

“This isn’t Boomer, Reyes. This is Magneto.” Charles’ voice is calm, nearly awestruck at the images that were just on the screen. “Not the one who shot the Old Man.”

Reyes nods. “As you say, Helo. But, as I said, this isn’t going to be an easy time. One, we’ve never seen a male pregnancy here. Let alone a Cylon pregnancy.”

Magneto takes Helo’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “We understand.”

The tableau is destroyed as Colonel Azazel barges into sickbay, boots pounding against the metal floor. “Why isn’t this _thing_ in the brig?”

“This officer,” Reyes responds, “is being treated, and will stay that way until I see fit. He’s pregnant, if you must know.”

Azazel’s anger sets the rest of the bay on edge, everyone else slowly moving away from the four at the gurney.

“ _That_ is no Colonial officer, Doc. _That_ is a frakkin’ Cylon.”

“Regardless, Sir,” Helo breaks in, “Magneto is carrying our child. The first known case of Cylon reproduction. I would think Commander Shaw would want to see the child born to learn more about the changes in Cylon technology over the years.”

The Colonel grumbles before he says anything else. “I don’t give a frak about Cylon technology right now. I have no way of knowing this isn’t the same Erik who shot the Old Man, so I want _it_ in the brig. Now!”

“Boomer’s already in the brig, sir,” Charles responds. “They aren’t the same, sir.”

“How the frak can you tell?” Azazel asks.

“I just know, sir.” Charles’ hand went back to Magneto’s, holding it tightly before bringing his other to rest against Magneto’s abdomen, rubbing it.

“Whatever, Helo. If this one attacks the Old Man, it’s your ass in the brig, as well as his.” The Colonel storms out of the Sick Bay, ire evident in his raised shoulders.

Helo’s sure he hears the clink of the Colonel’s flask against the metal buttons.

-

Magneto spends most of his pregnancy in the room he shares with Charles. Having been ordered off any and all duties, Magneto has nothing to do but sit, cursing as the baby grows inside of him. He’s grateful for the baby, more than grateful, but he never knew how much it would take over his life.

The stares from the crew are nothing compared to the push of the baby against his bladder. Quick trips to the head were never easy before, but they are especially difficult now. Doc Reyes confirms every few weeks that the baby is progressing as she should; the thought of a girl--his girl with Charles--brightens his mood as he waits for the other officers to leave before he can pee in peace.

There are still ten weeks before she’s due, and he wills them to pass, just to relieve himself of the condemnation. It is too much to bear, knowing that his fellow Cylons coerced him into falling for Charles, knowing that this love was only meant as a way to confirm the possibility of Cylon and human mating.

There would be nothing to stop anyone--Cylon _or_ human--from taking her from them. In the quiet of their bunk, Magneto wonders how he can protect her from those who want to study her, those who want to keep her away from the potential he has seen in dreams.

-

Pain rushes through him unlike any he has known before. Reyes’s words that their daughter might arrive early ring in his ears as he screams out.

Charles is off on patrol, flying to protect them all. Magneto has never been sure that Reyes could force the Commander to bring Helo in early, but as the pain radiates down his lower back, thoughts of Helo’s presence are all forgotten.

Minutes pass, the pain growing stronger, before an off-duty pilot hears his screams through the door. It is quick work for Reyes’ team to prep him, though he wishes for Charles’ hand in his as he counts backwards from one hundred.

-

Her soft fingers grip his tightly as she gurgles at the faces in her view. Charles’ hand rests against her left foot and Magneto takes comfort in seeing his family together.

On the order of the President, Reyes suggests that they fake Lorna’s death to keep her from the Cylons, but Magneto’s heart aches at the thought.

“Not a chance. I don’t care if they want her. They can’t have her,” he pleads.

Charles nods in agreement. The dissatisfaction on Reyes’ face is evident, but Magneto lets it wash over him, falling into the after-surgery haze. He relaxes, Lorna’s tiny hand still wrapped around his finger, drifting off to sleep.

-

A lush green field greets his family--his husband and daughter--boundless acres as far as they can see.

He smiles, content at all that he has been able to accomplish. How much his people, Cylon and Human alike, have done to bring them here.

_Earth._

Lorna starts to run ahead before he can catch up to her. She has years left to explore. They all do.


End file.
